


She is Wanheda

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polis, Prophecy Fulfilled, Seer, Victory, post Ice Nation war, wanheda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War against the Ice Nation has been won, how is Clarke viewed after the war? Who is she now?</p><p>Sequel to Who is She?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Wanheda

Titus watched from the watch tower as his leader’s war party returned through the gates. He expected his Heda to be dead and her spirit searching for the next vessel it would inhabit, as the seer had predicted that Heda would yield to death on the battlefield. He was prepared to order the detainment of Klark kom Skaikru, to investigate her actions in the death of Heda. Titus was prepared for a lot but what he saw defied the visions of a seer whose lineage had never been wrong. A seer’s visions had never been wrong since they began giving the spirit of Heda direction and knowledge.

On the back of her white mare sat Heda, riding directly beside her was Wanheda on her borrowed black stallion. It was a disrespect to ride directly beside Heda, always proper to keep a horse and rider behind the head of Heda’s mare. He observed them talking, Heda pointing to something and Clarke leaning her head in to see what Heda motioned to. Clarke returned the action by pointing herself, grinning when Heda spoke.

Titus left the watch tower and headed to the public square, it was where Heda would announce the end of war. He saw the horses grouping beside the public square’s platform, but what he saw was unsettling. Heda was off her horse and was helping Clarke from her stallion, publically placing a kiss on the blond’s cheek before walking up the stairs of the platform. Clarke followed by stayed back, silent as Indra and Ryder were.

“Kru kom Polis,” Lexa spoke and the crowds around the platform quieted quickly. “Wor kom Azgeda ste winnes!” Cheering was heard and Lexa gave a nod before looking back at Clarke, holding out her hand. Clarke walked towards her and stood silently, Titus shuttered to think what Heda would say in pertinence to the girl. “Wanheda jak sonraun kom Azkwin!” She took Clarke’s hand and held it up.

* * *

Cheering grew louder and Titus met Indra’s gaze as he joined them on the platform. She gave a nod in his question, knowing he silently asked if Wanheda had dealt the final blow or if it was Heda embellishing it.

“It was not what the seer spoke of Titus.” Indra spoke low, quiet versus the growing cheers of the two women. “Her words were true but the intent not what was expected. Victory at the mountain brough Azgeda as our full enemies. Roan kom Azgeda brought Wanheda, Commander of Death, to our Heda. Wanheda is Heda’s new love and Heda yielded to her on the battlefield so the Azkwin may die.”

Titus gave a nod, “the sight held true and we were both wrong. She does not bring Heda’s death.” He looked over to see the two women standing before the cheering crowd but their eyes on each other for that soft moment. “She has brought life to Heda, life lost at Costia’s death.”

“Unfortunately.” Indra said with a grunt. “Clarke has a strong spirit, does what she wishes and does not follow simple commands. She sways Heda’s mind, causes her to change direction and makes her ignore reason. With her guiding Heda, it is bound to bring disaster in some form.”

“I wouldn’t be Wanheda without disaster Indra.” Clarke spoke and they both turned to see the two women a foot away from them. “You should work on realizing when you can be overheard.”

“It would appear you no longer march around like a newborn foal, I will have to learn your silence.” She stated begrudgingly.

Lexa gave a soft smile, “do not mind her Clarke, she has just realized you bested her.”

Titus bowed his head, “Heda, Wanheda welcome back to Polis.”

“Just so we’re clear Titus.” Clarke motioned between him and her. “Everyone has to talk to me before they try to kill Heda, I’m the only one allowed to do so. Nia learned her lesson for that, be aware anyone who tries to kill Heda will face me because her blood is mine to be had.”

“I shall be sure to warn all assassins Wanheda.”

Lexa seemed to want to smirk but she quickly controlled her features. “Come Clarke, your friends wish to speak with you more I’m sure and I must see to the matters of state that I left in Titus’ trusting hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Kru kom Polis: People of Polis
> 
> Wor kom Azgeda ste winnes: War with the Ice Nation was victorious
> 
> Wanheda jak sonraun kom Azkwin: The Commander of Death stole the life of the Ice Queen


End file.
